Miki Makimura (OVA)
Miki Makimura is the sweetheart of Akira Fudo and a major character in the animated film, Devilman: The Birth and its sequel Devilman: The Demon Bird. Appearance Miki was a girl in her late teens with with the average height and figure for her age. She had blue eyes and short brown hair often wearing a yellow hairband. Miki's school uniform, was a white undershirt with a red neck-tie, a light red jacket and a nay-blue skirt. She was also seen in a white one-piece swimsuit and yellow nightgown. Personality Miki was a lot more reserved than her original manga counterpart, acting as a kind and caring girl often thinking about others before herself. She was attracted to Akira Fudo, her lifelong friend but often had to bail him out of trouble,due to his well intentioned but perhaps foolish actions. His sudden change in attitude after becoming Devilman might have surprised her, but Miki retained her love for him nonetheless. History Devilman: The Birth With classes having just ended Miki is searching the high school grounds for Akira Fudo so they may walk home together. She arrives in the school's back yard, where Akira was supposed to feed the rabbits, but instead finds Akira being bullied by a gang of school delinquents for defending the last remaining rabbit from their slaughter. Ultimately, the bullies decide to leave, having been impressed with Akira's refusal to abandon the rabbit. During the fight Akira had been punctured to the forehead and as a result was bleeding profusely, so Miki takes him to the nurse's office to patch the wound. The two are walking home through a park and nearly share a kiss until they are cut short by the sudden arrival of an old friend of Akira's, Ryo Asuka. Asuka had been searching for his friend for a matter of utmost importance and secrecy, and as such asks Akira to come with him back to his father's house. Miki prefers to tag along, but Ryo pulls out a knife and insists that only Akira can come, which prompts Akira to talk Miki down on coming. She watches as they drive off in Asuka's car and goes home alone. Devilman: The Demon Bird Sometime after the events of The Black Sabbath, Miki is spending time with her family and Akira back home. But Akira's presence is cut short after he receives a sudden an anonymous phone call from Jinmen, telling him to meet up for a fight. With Akira gone, Miki ponders on his sudden personality change, thus worrying for his well-being. Days later, Miki overhears Akira having nightmares and goes to check-up on him. He appears to fine, having merely been startled. So instead Miki teases him over it, asking him if sleeping together would make him feel better, much to his shock. In retaliation Akira teases her about her habit of bathing daily and the effects it has on her breast size. Miki storms out and promptly goes to take a bath. Unbeknownst to her, the demon Ghelmer broke into the Makimura residence and used his power over water to subdue and take control of Miki. Fortunately, Akira caught wind of the demon's ambush, he rescues Miki, frees her from the devil's influence and kills Ghelmer in retaliation. He also defends Miki from Agwel, who had restrained her parents. With both demons having been stopped, Akira takes the unconscious girl safely to her room. However, just at that moment the demon bird Sirene breaks in through the roof and claws at Akira, spiriting him off while drops of his blood fall over Miki. After Sirene's defeat, Miki could be seen waking in her bed the next morning, safe and unharmed but confused. Gallery The Devilman Artbook 94.jpg|Makimura's Character Sheet Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Devilman: The Birth Characters Category:Devilman: Demon Bird Characters Category:Devilman: The Birth Category:Devilman: Demon Bird Category:Anime Characters